Areligious Fane of Alarm
by Jet556
Summary: There is a new amusement park in Norrisville from McFist Industries. Terry is now the CEO but still the whole thing reeks of Hannibal. There is something terribly sinister going on.
1. Dinosaur Atoll

**Welcome everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Dinosaur Atoll**

A new amusement park in Norrisville, Dinosaur Atoll contained realistic looking and functioning robotic dinosaurs. While everyone knew what a dinosaur was, not everyone knew what an atoll was. An atoll was a ring-shaped reed, island or chain of islands formed of coral. In this case it was an island.

Reading from the article in the paper, Ken Finlayson looked out his bedroom window.

"You there?" he asked. There was no answer but he knew the Ninja was there. "There is something up about this. It has the McFist Industries logo on everything and it doesn't seem to fit Terry's modus operandi. This sounds like Hannibal is up to it." Still no answer. "You know what my opinion is of his namesake? You want to know I think about that Suffet of Carthage? He was a figure of terror. Whenever he threatened Rome there was no pro-Cathaginians, no turncoats, no coups. He was such a threat to national safety that all the Republic banded together to stop him. He was Rome's most dangerous enemy. Someone the Roman's feared. He was extremely cruel. He was an evil man. It was like Satan himself was raging war against Rome."


	2. The Fane

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Fane**

In the middle of the atoll was an island. On that island was a fane. A fane was a shrine. In that fane Hannibal McFist waited for the Ninja to arrive. Just how long was this going to take? How obvious did he have to make it that this was all his doing, along with Viceroy's? He just wanted to destroy the Ninja!

"Where is he?" roared McFist, turning to Viceroy. "What sort of archenemy keeps their archenemy waiting? Was me turning him into an anthropoid not enough? By the way, why was there a brain in my previous arm?"

"It has only been fix minutes since opening." Said Viceroy.

"Oh yeah, feels like six." Muttered McFist as he looked away awkwardly. "So, why exactly was there a brain in my old arm?" Viceroy opened his mouth only to realize he had no idea why he had put a brain in McFist's old arm. Either that or he had completely forgotten. "Don't you have an answer?"

"Uh…" Viceroy was at a complete loss for words. He was sure there had been some reason for him having put a brain in McFist's arm.

"Can't you even remember?"

"I'm not even sure there was a reason." Replied Viceroy.

"How did you ever become an evil scientist?" asked McFist.

"All one has to do is go to the school and have the proper morality." Replied Viceroy. That was very true.

"Did you graduate?"

"Yes, did you graduate from your school?"

"No! I'm a college drop out!" replied McFist.

"That explains so much." Muttered Viceroy.

"What was that?" Luckily Viceroy did not have to think of an answer because at that very moment, the Ninja himself smoke bombed in. McFist then turned to face the Ninja. "It is about time your got here!"

The Ninja could only snark: "Sorry but Hannibal McFist's latest evil lair is not a registered address."


	3. The Fane Destroyed

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Fane Destroyed**

"So you've come, Ninja, but you will die an anthropoid!" exclaimed McFist, referencing a previous plot that had since left the Ninja as an anthropoid.

"Uh huh…" The Ninja looked around the fane. There was a giant clock in it. "Question, what exactly is the clock for?"

"Purely aesthetic." Replied McFist. "But if it is destroyed then this whole place goes up in smoke." McFist crossed his arms and closed his eyes with a smug look on his face. It was only when he heard Viceroy's palm come to his face that McFist's eyes opened wide when he realized what he had just said. "Oh… Right, me and Viceroy will just leave." McFist then walked away, completely slouched over as he exited the fane.

"Why do you even work for him, Viceroy?" asked the Ninja.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Replied Viceroy before making his exit.

The Ninja then destroyed the clock, smoke bombed out and the fane exploded. He could not help but think how short this was and wonder if it could be a sign that one day soon he would regain his humanity.


	4. Afterwards

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Afterwards**

With the destruction of the fane, the robotic dinosaurs all broke down beyond repair. Basically Dinosaur Atoll was finished.

At the Finlayson home, Ken sat in his room talking to Randy Cunningham, the Ninja, via cell phone.

"So, the latest villainous scheme is finished and you are still an anthropoid." Said Ken. "That is something."

"What am I going to do?" asked Randy. "How long until a missing person is declared dead?"

"I don't know." Replied Ken. "A day… A week… A month… A year. Still, something has to be figured out. If that magic book of yours doesn't have the answer there must be something that does."

"But where?" asked Randy.

"My dad was born in the 1940's..." replied Ken. "He has lived a long life and seen more things than people that have lived even longer. I will ask him."

 **The End**


End file.
